Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Wireless networking systems have become a prevalent means by which a large number of people worldwide communicate. Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful to meet consumer needs, which include improved portability and convenience. Users have found many uses for wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, and demand reliable service and expanded coverage areas.
Wireless communication devices are increasingly designed to include multiple radios within a single device. These multiple radios may create self-interference from the transmissions of one radio (carrier) to the reception of another radio (carrier) within the device.
Performance for a wireless communication system may be enhanced by using precoding within a region to communicate between a base station or access point and the mobile device(s). However, precoding may also be selected to account for self-interference within a wireless communication device.